


A Cell Phone Conversation Overheard in a Coffee Shop in Gotham

by Mithen



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-11
Updated: 2010-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne is a jerk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cell Phone Conversation Overheard in a Coffee Shop in Gotham

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [在哥谭一家咖啡店听到的手机对话](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929990) by [Lynx219](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx219/pseuds/Lynx219)



> Based on The Dolly Rockers' ["Boys Will Be Boys."](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2CAoFhRZuGk)

_ They never listen and they talk too much  
About stupid stuff, they're so fricking boring  
And they can never make up their mind  
Why even waste our time with the same damn story? _

\--yes, _the_ Bruce Wayne, duh! Do you know many others? Omigod, Tracy, he was _so hot_, you have _no idea._ _So much_ hotter than in the magazines. Dark blue eyes to _die_ for, and his _smile_. I mean, _seriously_. It's just too bad he's...well...he's such a _loser_! I mean, I was bored to _tears_ talking to him!

God, I don't know, I don't even _remember_ what he was jabbering on about. Polo, maybe, or his new shoes from Italy. I mean, I smiled and nodded and reminded myself that with that kind of money he doesn't have to be a good conversationalist, but my _God,_ Tracy. I'd want to fricking _kill myself_ if I had to listen to that over dinner every evening. He didn't even pay me one compliment! Of all the self-absorbed, jerky..._jerks._ And uncultured! When I asked him what he thought of _The Da Vinci Code_ he said he'd never even heard of it! Can you believe it? And the worst part was that he was doing that awful thing where someone's talking with you but they keep scanning the room like they're waiting for someone more _interesting_ than you to show up. Ugh. What a prick.

Hey, you're welcome to try, Trace, but there are plenty of wealthy men who can actually pay attention to a beautiful woman and make decent conversation. Screw Bruce Wayne. I just ditched him and moved on.

The funny thing is, later that night I saw him talking with this totally dorky-looking guy, and the dorky guy was laughing so hard I thought he was going to fall over. Like, Wayne was practically having to hold him up. So apparently _someone_ finds Bruce Wayne interesting. But not me, girl, that's for sure.

Screw him.


End file.
